Episode 2: Fate Never Takes a Holiday
by One Last Guardian
Summary: When Sam and Dean receive a phone call from both Jody Mills and Donna Hanscum, the Winchesters end up with a case that has everyone else baffled. It's a town filled with unusual deaths and surprising miracles. And now it's up to Sam and Dean to find out who is saving lives and who is taking them.
1. The New Prophet

****Disclaimer****

This is the 2nd episode of 11. For the full experience begin your journey with **_Episode 1: Wasted Potential_**_._

This is not real. I do not own the Supernatural Universe or any of the characters. This is strictly just for fun, and what I thought could be a good final season for the show. However, I will say this story is **_post season 9_**. There could be potential **_spoilers_** for those who have not watched the show up to that point. Also since the show is still going I will do my best to stay consistent with what I've seen. However, keep in mind this story was originally created after the 9th season. And since my favorite seasons were 1-5 this will be an extension of that storyline.

_Enjoy_.

* * *

**Episode 2: Fate Never Takes a Holiday**

The New Prophet

THEN:

In the last episode a new prophet was called, and to save himself from a demonic attack he agreed to become the vessel for an angel named James.

In season six Balthazar stops the titanic from sinking, changing the course of history. As a result Castiel and the Winchesters encounter one of the sisters of fate, Atropos. "God gave me a job! We all had a script. I worked hard. I was really, really good at what I did. Until the day of the big prize fight… And then what happens? You throw out the book."

In season ten Jody Mills meets Donna Hanscum at a sheriff's retreat in Hibbing, Minnesota. And after facing a nest full of vampires Jody offers to help Donna learn how to fight monsters.

* * *

NOW:

_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

"She's only six years old," Dr. Jacobs realizes as he wheels the gurney into surgery. Lying before him is a small child unable to breathe on her own. Her name is Sarah and by the looks of her she must have at least twenty broken bones.

"It was a car accident. A drunk driver turned into oncoming traffic," one of the nurses explains. Dr. Jacobs tries to push the thought from his mind. He's seen cases like this before. He knows that little Sarah will be lucky to survive the night.

So through two very long arduous hours of surgery, Dr. Jacobs fights for the young girl's survival. By the time it's over Sarah's life hangs on by a thread. She lives, but there's nothing more they can do for her. They can make her comfortable. That is all. Still the doctor stays by her side. He doesn't want to give up hope. And he can't leave her alone like this.

As the hours pass Doctor Jacobs slowly drifts off. He doesn't know for how long. He only knows that it was a brilliant, bright, white light which woke him from his slumber. As his eyes adjust he glances across the room to little Sarah. She's breathing without the machine. Her bruising has faded completely and there isn't so much as a scratch left on her. Dr. Jacobs calls for the nurses. Hospital staff members gather to see what's happened. Gasping and crying tears of joy they look to one another for an explanation. Finally one nurse speaks up. "It's a miracle."

Was it a miracle? Dr. Jacobs thinks over the extraordinary series of events. Although he gave it his best shot, he knows that little girl isn't alive because of him. What else could it be? It must be a miracle.

As Dr. Jacobs walks home from the hospital he feels an unusual amount of hopefulness. After what just happened tonight it's as if someone has sent him a sign. A sign that everything is and will always be okay.

In that moment an unfamiliar presence puts a hand on his shoulder. He turns to find no one around. Only a few cars driving down the moonlit street. Without urgency or suspicion the doctor continues walking. That's when the unfamiliar presence returns throwing him from the sidewalk and sending him crashing through the windshield of the nearest car.

* * *

Back in the Men of Letters Bunker Sam pores over countless articles on his computer, searching for any trace of the missing prophet, Will Calder. Over the course of the past three weeks Dean and Sam have dug up every piece of information they could possibly find on this kid. Friends, family, job history, even camera footage from the very night he was taken. No one saw him, heard from him or even remembered him. It's as if Will Calder was wiped from existence. And both the boy's cell phone and his wallet were left at the crime scene, so there was no sense performing any kind of trace or flagging his credit cards.

"You find anything," Dean asks while strolling in with a bag of bacon cheeseburgers.

"No," Sam answers regretfully. "Whichever angel took this kid is doing a damn good job of hiding him. I can't find any trace of Will Calder anywhere."

"Well let's hope that all the angels and demons out there are having the same problems we are," Dean adds while his mouth is half full.

Even though Sam understands his brother through both the garbled speech and the cheeseburger, he shoots Dean a look.

"What?" Dean asks; his mouth even more stuffed than before.

Thankfully the phone rings, and as soon as Sam finishes rolling his eyes he answers it gladly.

Dean shakes it off tearing through the rest of his burger as if he were some kind of starving coyote. Briefly he listens in on Sam's conversation, but loses interest once he goes back to devouring his meal.

Sam hangs up just in time for Dean to release a mammoth size belch.

"You done," Sam asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Dean answers with a smile patting his stomach. "Who was that?"

"Jody Mills," Sam explains. "It sounds like she's got a case she could use some help on. I think we should take it. Might do us some good to get out of here and take a break from our missing prophet situation for a while."

Dean nods. "Sounds good to me. Just give me a minute. I think I got some indigestion or some…" Dean belches again. "Nope. Never mind, I'm good. Let's go."


	2. The Town of the Cursed and the Blessed

The Town of the Cursed and Blessed

On the outskirts of town a sheriff sits patiently on the hood of her car waiting for the two experts she had called in earlier for help. In complete silence Jody Mills waits until she hears the roar of a 67' Impala cruising down the interstate. Before long the car pulls up alongside her and two men emerge. The experts she had called in. Her friends, Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Hey Jody," Sam says greeting her with a hug.

"I'm sure glad to see you boys," Jody confesses with a smile.

"How've you been Jody?" Dean asks casually.

"Lately just really confused," she admits. "I'm not sure what's happening in this town anymore. This case just doesn't seem to make sense. That's why I called you two. Figured you might have some insight as to what the hell is going on around here."

"Yeah what seems to the problem exactly," Sam questions. "You sounded kinda cryptic over the phone."

"Well there's a whole lot to it," Jody explains. "It might be easier to discuss it down at the station. We've got a couple eye witnesses in custody."

Both Sam and Dean agree and promptly follow Jody to the station. Upon their arrival the two brothers are greeted by another familiar face.

"Oh thank goodness you two are here," Sheriff Donna Hanscum exclaims while passing by. "Now the two witnesses are just down the hall. Ooh and also there's a fresh pot of coffee in the break room," she adds, heading straight for the hall. Though her perkiness is nothing to raise any concern, Sam notices Donna's jittery hands and suspects she's had one too many cups of caffeine.

"What is this? Donna is here too?" Dean says somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, the two of us usually team up in the event we receive any cases that seem _monster related_," Jody explains in a hushed voice. "Anyway this one in particular has us both stumped. I figured since you boys are the experts that you might have a better idea of what we are dealing with."

"What have you got so far?" Sam presses.

"Well according to the papers it's nothing more than a string of random miracles and unfortunate accidents. But based on the things we've all seen I know it's gotta be more than that. Each event starts with someone who is terminally ill, or basically anyone who is close to dying without any chance of survival. Then without reason or explanation these people are somehow cured, healed or saved."

"That doesn't seem so bad," Dean interjects.

"It's not. At least not until someone close to these little miracles dies within twenty four hours of their occurrence," Jody clarifies. "Yesterday there was a local mugging. A man held at gunpoint in an alleyway and was shot in the heart. A woman across the street saw and called it in. But before the ambulance could get him to the hospital, his heart pushed the bullet out and healed itself."

"Seriously?" Sam says in disbelief.

Jody nods. "Five hours later the woman who initially dialed 911 died from a heart attack…Which is odd enough on its own, since she was a 27 year old cross country runner," Jody adds.

Both brothers look to one another carefully evaluating the situation. "So you think something out there is somehow trading one life for another," Sam comments.

"Exactly," Jody concurs.

For a few moments Sam and Dean deliberate what it could be.

"Crossroads demon," Sam proposes.

"No," Dean responds. "All they care about is claiming souls. They're not choosy. No sense in trading them around like baseball cards."

"Reaper then," Sam offers. "Most likely one that has gone rogue."

"Or one that is being controlled by humans," Dean adds thinking back to some of their older cases.

Sam pauses for a moment, struck by something Sheriff Hanscum had just said. "Hey Jody, did Donna just say you that you have two witnesses in custody?"

"Follow me," Jody says waving the brothers to come along. As the three walk closely together Jody does her best to explain her current predicament. "Now unfortunately there isn't any evidence to hold anyone in custody for this particular case. Thankfully we got lucky. The man with the miracle heart was arrested along with an associate of his. They were caught trying to film some kind of home movie on private property. I'll warn you ahead of time though. These two are a little…unorthodox," Jody explains choosing her words very carefully.

As the door swings open Dean and Sam look upon the two men sitting patiently in the nearest cell.

"Oh you gotta be freakin' kidding me," Dean snaps. "I'm in no mood to deal with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumbass today."

The two incarcerated men glance upward and are met with the same disappointment.

_"Oh c'mon you brought in the Winchesters?"_

_"Yeah spoiler alert Sheriff! These two guys are not real cops, or FBI, or whatever they've told you." _

Taken by surprise, Jody raises an eyebrow at Dean and Sam. "You know these guys already?"

Slightly frustrated, Sam sighs. "Yes," he admits halfheartedly. "Harry Spengler and Ed Zeddmore, formerly known as the Ghostfacers."

"It's not formerly anymore," Harry chimes in. "Thanks to Ed's super fine sis-OW!" Harry whines as Ed punches his shoulder.

"What did we talk about?" Ed barks.

Harry sighs and in a perfectly monotone voice he answers. "I am not to discuss or comment on the attractiveness of your smoking hot sister in front of you."

"Okay now you may continue," Ed announces punching Harry in the arm for a second time.

"Ouch! Geez!" Harry yells back. "Alright anyway, Maggie helped us patch things up for the most part and now we've got the band back together. You know aside from Ambyr and Spruce. They're never coming back in a million years. But I will say the new girl has really stepped things up. She's really the best intern we've ever had. And to think we would have never met her if it wasn't for these two meatheads."

"What the hell are you rambling about?" Dean grumbles.

Ed rises up, pressing his face awkwardly between the bars of his cell. "We've been introduced to a little book series known as Supernatural."

"Yeah and to think you had the nerve to call us the fame whores," Harry adds.

Off to the side Jody and Donna exchange confused looks. To the pair of them this whole conversation has come out of nowhere. But at this point there's nothing they can do but sit back and enjoy the show.

"We didn't write any of those books," Dean raises his voice. "…Chuck did."

"Seriously the prophet?" Harry remains unconvinced. "So are you going to tell me that all this stuff about demons, angels and the apocalypse really happened?"

"YES," Dean and Sam both say at once.

"It's true," Jody confirms, finally glad she can add something to the conversation. "The apocalypse is real and these boys stopped it."

Harry laughs, but Ed remains silent as his eyes grow wide. "In that case I do have a confession," Ed mumbles. "After I was shot, and I was lying on the ground about to die. I saw… I saw…an angel."

At that moment everyone turns to Ed. Even Harry stops trying to argue.

"He said his name was James," Ed goes on. "He called himself the voice of Heaven."

"The voice of Heaven?" Harry asks skeptically. "Are you sure you weren't just imagining-"

"NO," Ed says cutting Harry off. "He was very clear about it. He said together he and his vessel would become the voice of Heaven."

"Vessel? Wait just a minute…" Sam begins as he pulls a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. After he flattens it out he reveals a picture of the missing prophet, Will Calder. "Is this the angel you saw?"

Nodding in confirmation, Ed's face goes as white as a ghost.

Immediately Donna and Jody take a closer look at the printed photo. Then Sam turns to Dean. "We got him."

"Alright I'll call Cass," Dean nods.

* * *

Night falls over a quiet and peaceful little neighborhood, just a few miles away from the police station. At its center a luminous glow shines from the second story window of one of the homes. Inside a six year old child named Alice anxiously prays for her mother before being called down to dinner.

In the kitchen Alice's father has prepared two of her favorite things. A crispy grilled cheese sandwich made with four different types of cheese melted in its center, and a humungous bowl of creamy tomato soup. Alice's face lights up at the very sight of the feast, but loses a little bit of the twinkle in her eye when she notices the empty seat at the table. She knows that upstairs her mother is resting from something she doesn't entirely understand. Something she's heard many adults and doctors refer to as chemotherapy.

"Is mommy coming down?" Alice asks while dunking the corner of her grilled cheese into her soup.

"No she needs her rest sweet pea," her father replies. "How's the cheese?" he says changing the subject.

"Gooey!" Alice lets a giggle. For a moment she stops to think, glancing back up the staircase towards her room. "Daddy, do you think you can make one of these for my friend?"

"Is this a friend from school or is this an imaginary friend?" Her father asks with a smirk, reminded of he was a child and had his own imaginary friend.

Alice ponders the question. "Well he's not from school… But James isn't imaginary either daddy. He's upstairs right now. He says he can make mommy better."

Attempting not took look alarmed by this, Alice's father sets his sandwich down. "Okay sweet pea. I'm just going to go ask…um James is it… and see if would like some dinner too then."

"Okay daddy."

At the top of the stairs Alice's father first decides to check on his wife, who is fast asleep and breathing steadily. Then he makes his way to Alice's room when he hears a noise from inside. Quickly he bursts through the door to find no one on the other side. There's nothing unusual aside from the window which has been left wide open.


	3. The Voice of Heaven

The Voice of Heaven

It's a lovely day for the park. The air is filled with laughter and joy. Brightly colored flowers fill nearby gardens and light up the ground. Nancy takes in their sweet aroma and allows the beauty of the day to dazzle her senses. She watches her daughter Alice as she plays amongst the flowers and occasionally runs to a fountain in the center of the park, cheerfully tossing pennies into it. Across the park's gardens, a vendor sells three snow cones to her husband; perfect for a hot day like today.

For a moment Nancy forgets the rest of the world. It's here in this park and at this moment that she truly feels happy. Then she glances down at her wheelchair and she remembers. She remembers when the doctors told her that treatment wasn't going to be enough. She remembers how they said they were going to stop chemo because the cancer had spread to her lungs and kidneys.

Carefully Nancy adjusts the bandana wrapped around her head, shifting it in attempt to hide the hair loss. Then she goes back to watching her daughter smile and all is right with world again.

_How many of these days will I have left?_ She wonders.

_How much time will I be allowed to watch my daughter grow up?_

The very thought of this brings a tear to Nancy's eye.

A young man beside her hands her a handkerchief. "Is that your daughter?"

"Oh thank you," Nancy says accepting the handkerchief. "Yes that's my little Alice."

"A few moments ago it looked like she was talking to the clouds," The man says. "I overheard some of what she was saying. It sounded like she was asking angels to watch over you."

Nancy laughs, dabbing her tears with the handkerchief. "Yep that sounds like her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me…" Nancy pauses, taking a moment to collect herself. "Anyway even if there were angels out there, I doubt they'd care about what happens to me."

The young man smiles with a warmth that Nancy finds oddly comforting. "You'd be surprised," The man responds, placing a hand on her shoulder. He walks away towards the fountain, but stops, turning back to Nancy. "I like your hair by the way."

_Is he making fun of me?_ Nancy wonders. He doesn't seem like the type to make a cruel joke like that. And the way he said it. There was kindness there. Almost as if he was paying Nancy a genuine compliment.

Nancy stares back at the man blankly, half expecting some sort of explanation. That's when a red curl falls past her eye. The shock alone causes Nancy to jump slightly as she reaches up to her head. Removing her bandana she runs her fingers through her hair for the first time in a very long time. _How did this happen? _She wonders.

As the man walks away Nancy rises up to catch him. Then she pauses again. She's out of her chair.

She's out of her chair, her hair has grown back and suddenly she feels great. She feels healthy even.

When her husband sees he immediately drops all three snow cones, nearly slipping on the puddle of slush as he runs to his wife. Tears in his eyes, he swiftly pulls Nancy close to him and wraps his arms around her so tightly that Nancy almost loses her breath.

During the couple's embrace a small hand tugs on her father's shirt. "See daddy, I told you James would make mommy better."

Both Nancy and her husband look to Alice completely taken aback.

"There was someone else here," Nancy confirms. "He was just over there a minute ago," she says pointing towards the fountain.

But it's too late. The young man is already gone. He's vanished into thin air.

* * *

Just beyond the park Dean waits with Sam, Jody and Cass. Together they witnessed the whole chain of events, and are now ready to stop James before he makes his next move. But then something unexpected happens. James comes directly to them.

"Castiel," James calls out with a smile. "I knew you would find me eventually. With all of Heaven searching for me I'm glad that it's you and not any of the others."

Cass glances down at the other angel's right hand, noticing a reddish marking. Definitely Enochian. It looks almost as if the symbol was burnt onto the flesh. But Cass knows better. He knows what the symbol stands for. And strangely enough he finds it somewhat reassuring.

"I take it you all got to watch today's little miracle," James poses to the group of hunters.

"Yeah, that's a neat trick," Dean replies; his voice laced with sarcasm. "When do we get to the part where you have to kill someone else to take her place?"

"That's not how it works," James laughs. "I'm the voice of Heaven. Or at least what's left of it anyways. All I do is save people. Those same people go and live their lives. And that's it. There's nothing more to it." Quickly James turns to Sam, Jody and Cass. "Is he always this paranoid?"

"Cut the crap! We've already seen the body count you've been piling up," Dean fumes.

James stares at Dean bewildered by his accusation. "What are saying?"

"I'm saying it's pretty suspicious when all the witnesses to your little miracles keep keeling over."

"But I haven't done anything." James stops, thinking back to the people he's saved and retraces his steps. "I don't understand. No one else even knows that I'm here aside from…oh."

"Oh? What do you mean oh? Who else knows that you're here?" Sam chimes.

"I was just following protocol," James explains. "Interfering with life and death situations can be messy. You don't want to accidently knock over too many dominos and let things spiral out of control. That's why I followed the appropriate procedures and consulted the sisters."

Castiel's eyes grow wide as if he understands James' current predicament.

"So what, you went and talked to some nuns?" Dean questions perplexed.

"No Dean," Cass interjects. "James is talking about the three sisters. We are dealing with the sisters of fate."


	4. The Fates

The Fates

"The sisters of fate," Dean barks. "You mean like that crazy bitch secretary who tried to kill us all before?"

"You mean you already know about this," Jody questions off to the side. "I swear I learn something new about you boys every day."

"That was Atropos," Cass interjects. "And to be fair Dean, at that point in time Balthazar had just stopped the Titanic from sinking. So she was a little…on edge."

"On edge," Dean snaps back, as if to warn Castiel not to take the situation lightly.

In the background James snorts. "The Titanic… Oh Balthazar… I miss that guy."

Ignoring Jody's jaw drop from the overwhelming amount of information, Sam and Dean pause to look over at James. He displays an odd sort of behavior for an angel. And for a brief moment he almost seems human.

James pretends not to notice the unusual looks and carries on. "Well now that we've got the mystery solved, do you two feel comfortable tracking down the sisters?" James asks glancing over at Sam and Dean. But before either brother has a chance to open his mouth James continues without delay. "Perfect! Now if you excuse me, I have to borrow my brother, Castiel, for a moment. I have kind of a big favor to ask, so we must be going."

The sound of flapping wings echoes all around Jody, Sam and Dean. And with the blink of an eye James and Cass vanish from sight.

"Cass!" Sam calls out, but it's too late.

"Wait what just happened?" Jody stands bewildered by the events that just took place.

"It looks like we're on our own," Sam responds.

"Oh you've gotta be friggin' kidding me!" Dean lets out a loud yell, forgetting that they are right next to a park. That is until he receives some angry stares from nearby parents. "How are we supposed to know where these sisters even are?"

In that moment an apple falls from the sky hitting Dean in the head. Dean winces and swears loudly, looking around to see who could have thrown it. Sam picks the apple up realizing that it has a note attached to it. Carefully Sam unties the string and unfolds a piece of parchment.

**_The sisters reside in an abandoned warehouse._**

**_236 Park Avenue._**

**_Your new pal, _**

**_James_**

Sam quickly passes the note to Dean who practically rips the paper out of his hand while rubbing the new bump on his head.

"Oh well that's real cute," Dean remarks sarcastically. "Thanks for all the help, dick!" Dean says screaming toward the heavens.

A few more parents send uncomfortable looks Dean's way. Thankfully Jody steps in ushering Dean to the impala. "Shake it off champ. How about we get you away from the ears of nearby children before we continue this conversation?"

* * *

After the group reaches the parking lot Jody heads back to the station to get back up. Meanwhile Sam and Dean head over to the abandoned warehouse to find the sisters.

While Dean drives, Sam taps away at his laptop researching lore on how to kill the sisters of fate.

"Find anything?" Dean questions hopefully as they pull up to their destination.

Disappointed Sam mutters. "Nothing we can get our hands on. Best guess here says stabbing a sister of fate with the needle of a spinning wheel dipped in an immortal's blood will turn her mortal."

"Okay so angel blade it is," Dean chimes.

"Yep," Sam answers swiftly.

* * *

From the outside the building looks like it should be condemned, although strung along the top is a hopeful advertisement with a number to call for remodeling and renovations. Clearly no one here has called that number yet.

As Sam and Dean enter the threshold both brothers are inexplicably greeted with a burst of excitement. A cheerful young woman with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes appears practically singing their names. "Oh I knew you two would be here. I just knew it!" With her infectious spirit she waves them on in to follow her. "I'm Lachesis, the measurer. I bet you two have tons of questions for me. But first you must join me and my sister inside."

Dean and Sam look to one another, unsure of how to proceed. The woman actual seems sincere. But based on their last encounter with a sister of fate, a joyous welcoming is the last thing that they could have anticipated.

"Now don't be shy you two," Lachesis says grabbing each brother by the hand. "Come along."

The inside of the warehouse looks more like the inside of a wool mitten. The floor… The walls… Even the ceiling is covered in a golden thread strategically woven together to cover any fixtures that could have possibly hinted at what the building was originally designed for. Sam nudges Dean glancing over at the south wall, which is lined with what must be over one hundred spindles. One item within reach. Now they just need the blood of an immortal.

At the furthermost corner of this golden cocoon is a long wooden table surrounded by several cushioned seats. And one woman is already seated, combing through a very sizable leather-bound book. Her spectacles peer upward revealing a look of disgust as she sees Sam and Dean's faces.

As they reach the table Lachesis quickly spins around with excitement. "Sam, Dean, allow me to introduce my sister-"

"We've already met Lachesis," Atropos groans.

"Oh shoot, I was hoping this would be a surprise," Lachesis says snapping her fingers.

"It's more of a disappointment really," Atropos interjects. "What do you to want? I have a very busy schedule today."

"Yeah I bet you do," Dean scowls accusingly. "Would it have anything to do with all the bodies you've been piling up in this town?"

"Yes Dean we are the sisters of fate. And fate does occasionally include how a person must die," Atropos goes back to her book sounding like she's already bored with the conversation. "Is that why you're here? Are you upset that everyone can't just go on living forever? Or maybe you just want you and your brother to live forever. That sounds like something selfish enough to be you."

"We're not here to play games with you Atropos," Sam tries to reason. "People are having freak accidents all over this town. Are you really going to sit here and pretend that you're not taking people before their time?"

"I haven't killed anyone in this town. At least not recently," Atropos pauses, pushing her book off to the side. "Wait, have I?" She asks, turning to her sister.

"No we ripped the corner of that page out and gave it to James," Lachesis starts. "Remember, he wanted to resume his old post, but just in this town. He wanted to attract attention, but not too much attention is what he said. I do like that James," Lachesis says turning to Sam and Dean. "He respects the process."

"Oh yes, thank you sister. You see gentlemen. This town has temporarily been put on hold. So you must be mistaken," Atropos concludes.

"No pretty sure people are still dying, so nice try," Dean fires back.

"And what process are you talking about Lachesis," Sam asks.

"She's talking about our process," Atropos cuts in. "As the sisters of fate, our roles have been designed to offset one another. Like checks and balances if you will. Clotho predicts all of the crucial dates. Birth, near death experiences, actual death experiences, and so forth. Lachesis handles everything in between. Essentially she determines a person's longevity and destiny. That's why she is all fairytales and sunshine. She doesn't have to deal with any of the grown up aspects of the job."

"Hey you would be surprised how often a person's destiny turns into a happily ever after," Lachesis states firmly.

Atropos rolls her eyes."And when a man finally reaches the end of his fate I determine how he dies through careful evaluation." Atropos speaks as if she's reciting a textbook.

Unfortunately none of this puts Dean's mind at ease. "So there are supposed to be three of you?" Dean points out. "Where's the other one?"

"You mean Clotho?" Lachesis chimes. "She's out."

"Out where?" Dean questions.

Lachesis looks to Atropos who takes control. "I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"You don't know do you?" Sam guesses.

"I can assure you that our sister is not capable of what you're so adamantly accusing her of," Atropos calls out angrily.

"But you don't know where she is?" Sam tries again.

"No."

* * *

Atropos orders Lachesis to escort Sam and Dean out. Along the way Sam takes a needle from one of the spinning wheels and slips it into his pocket.

"There has to be a way to find this Clotho," Dean says after they reach the Impala.

"I'll look into it," Sam says checking his laptop for summoning spells and rituals.

The drive back to the police station is quiet and fruitless. Sam can't find anything in the lure. Frustrated Dean lets his phone go through an entire cycle of rings before he finally answers it.

"Hey Dean, it's Sheriff Hanscum."

"Donna where the hell are you guys," Dean snaps. "Jody said she was going to get back up an hour ago."

"She did?" Donna seems surprised. "Oh well that's why I'm calling ya Dean. _Jody is_ _missing_."


	5. The Wicked Sister

The Wicked Sister

When Sam and Dean get back to the police station they meet Sheriff Hanscum in the back near the prison cells. That way all three of them can discuss the case away from the other officers, and then get to the bottom of whatever is happening.

"So you're saying Jody never made it back to the station after she left with us today?" Dean inquires.

Donna nods her head in agreement. "I've tried calling her cell nearly a dozen times already. It goes straight to voicemail every time. Do you think someone could have taken her?"

"More like something," Sam responds. "Turns out one of the Sisters of Fate has been wandering around unsupervised. It wouldn't surprise me if this _Clotho_ turns out to be the one behind all the killings."

"Let's not forget about this angel guy, James, either," Dean adds. "I don't trust him. There is no way anyone that friendly is on both Heaven and Hell's most wanted lists. And who knows what he's done with Cass."

A loud slow clap echoes from behind their discussion. Inside the nearest prison cell Harry and Ed remain seated on the floor with their backs propped up along the wall. After a long pause Ed resists from his continued clapping, so he can chime in on the conversation. "Leave it to Dean to accuse the one person who is actually saving more lives than he is."

"Yeah jealous much," Harry says, backing up Ed swiftly.

"Okay, I can't deal with these two, right now," Dean mutters angrily. "Donna, can you trace Jody's phone to find out where she is."

"You betcha," Donna confirms steadfastly as she turns back towards her desk.

Harry attempts to heckle Dean again, but quickly shuts up when Dean threatens to turn back around and open the cell himself.

* * *

Within an hour Donna pinpoints Jody's location, but doesn't like the answer she finds. "Fellas, I think we got ourselves a problem here."

"What is it?" A concerned Sam asks, while making his way over to Donna's computer.

"It says here that Jody is exactly where you boys just came from. She's inside the warehouse," Donna explains.

Perplexed and irritated Sam and Dean turn to one another. "Those lying bitches," Dean snaps.

* * *

Together Dean and Sam return to the old warehouse along with Sheriff Hanscum. This time they see Jody's car abandoned outside, driver side door left ajar.

Letting out a heavy sigh Donna turns to Sam and Dean. "So right now we are about to go up against the three Sisters of Fate. And the only thing that could potential take any of them down, out of the entire arsenal in the trunk, is that?" Donna questions, pointing to a needle held perfectly still in Sam's open hand.

"No," Sam answers. "We still need the blood of an immortal."

"Swell," Donna gulps.

"The way I see it we've got three immortals to choose from," Dean proposes harshly, focused at the task at hand. Resolutely Dean tucks an angel blade in the sleeve of his jacket before exiting the Impala.

* * *

Inside the warehouse Jody Mills wakes to the sound of thousands of spinning threads which cover her surroundings in a gold shimmering glow. Gingerly she holds the side of her head where she had been struck with what she could only assume must have been a crowbar. Eyelids still heavy she tries to pay close attention to the words being said, as three women come into focus.

"What have you done Clotho? Why is there a sheriff here bleeding all over our thread?" A short tempered woman brushes aside her perfectly uniform blond hair to peer through her dark framed spectacles.

The woman standing closest to Jody erupts angrily. "Atropos, she's one of the Winchesters' friends! Those imbeciles who got us in to this mess to begin with!" Jody begins to piece it all together, recognizing the face of Clotho as the one who attacked her back at the precinct. Clotho must be the reason she is here right now.

"Is this the reason we received a visit from the Winchesters, who seem to be under the impression that we are taking people before their time?" Atropos inquires. "Clotho we made a deal with James. This town is off limits for the time being."

This statement only ignites Clotho's rage. "OH YES! Ever since the apocalypse was stopped, no angel has bothered to even acknowledge our existence. But as soon this James fellow needs a favor, we're more than happy to oblige. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Finally the third woman speaks up. "How could you take those lives Clotho? Their destinies hadn't been fulfilled yet." She mutters solemnly.

"Oh don't be naive Lachesis! There are no destinies anymore. The Winchesters saw to that. The rulebook is out the window and the three of us are about as irrelevant as the reapers are nowadays."

Lachesis attempts to protest further. "You can't really believe tha-" But before she can finish the door blasts open allowing Sam, Dean and Sheriff Hanscum to enter.

Without any delay Sam and Dean make a beeline straight for Clotho as Sheriff Hanscum rushes to Jody's side. Pushing Lachesis aside, Dean nicks her arm with the angel blade and tosses the blood tipped weapon to Sam, who then coats the blood around the needle he took from the spinning wheel. They have the final ingredient. _The blood of an immortal_.

Advancing further towards Clotho, Sam prepares to strike. But before he can reach her everything stops. Sam tries to move, but his body won't allow him. Even Dean, Donna and Jody have stopped dead in their tracks. All around them it's as if time has frozen. In an attempt to protect Dean from Atropos, Donna fired three bullets, which now hang in midair decorating the empty space between them, like ornaments hung on a tree. Only the three fates are free to move about the room.

"YOU SEE NOW! This is what I was talking about," Clotho snaps icily. "How can we continue to exist when the laws of mortality are constantly being bent and broken? It was bad enough having the angels interfere with our work. But now, thanks to the Winchesters, practically anybody can do it. Tell me Sam, Dean… do you know how many people we were scheduled to end after the apocalypse? How many fates you altered? How many destinies you obliterated? Cause I do! In fact, how about I show you?"

"Clotho you need to calm down," Atropos warns.

Terrified by the recent turn of events Lachesis looks to Sam noticing the spinning wheel needle covered in her own blood.

Hastily Clotho snatches up a pair of gold trimmed scissors and yanks up, what looks like, thousands of finally spun threads from the floor. "You think I won't do it? With just a few snips I can end the great Winchesters and all of their friends, along with countless others. Just as it should have been…"

"Clotho you need to stop!" Atropos yells.

"No sister. We are finally going to get the respect we deserve," Clotho states unwaveringly.

And just like that Clotho clips the golden threads. Over and over she cuts down killing thousands of lives. Or so she thought…

Looking down Clotho notices that not one of the threads has broken. As hard as she tries to cut down, none will break at her will.

The sound of three bullets echo across the room and Sam, Dean, Jody and Donna are all free to move again. Clotho's spell had faded. "What's happening?" Clotho cries out.

"You're not one of us anymore," a soft voice answers. Cautiously Lachesis steps out from behind her sister, holding the needle that was dipped in her own blood. Amongst all the excitement, no one had noticed Lachesis strike her sister. And now Clotho was mortal.

"Lachesis, what have you done?" Atropos questions in shock.

Tears flowing down her face, Lachesis speaks up. "Those lives were not hers to take."

Clotho lets out a deafening scream and turns on her sister. But before she can attack Lachesis, Atropos snaps her fingers and Clotho freezes in place. Then, very calmly Atropos turns towards the Winchesters, Jody and Donna. "I don't want to see any of you ever again. Is that clear?"

Before Sam or Dean have a chance to respond, Atropos snaps her fingers a second time and it all disappears. Every last thread or trace of the fates was gone. Sam, Dean, Jody and Donna were now standing in an ordinary abandoned warehouse.


End file.
